


Long Distance

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake boyfriend Jon, Teeny tiny ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon sucks it up and decides to break up with his girlfriend.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny tiny wee ficlet thing...

Jon slid himself onto the faux red leather of the booth seating and promptly snapped up the menu to peruse the diner’s offerings. 

_Something quick. Maybe just coffee?_

He glanced up at the redhead opposite of him, averting his eyes quickly when he was met with an ice blue stare.

This was going to be difficult. Jon hadn’t broken up with anyone before and he had a sinking feeling that it might not end well. He should have known better really - long-distance relationships were hard enough, throw into that two extremely busy people anyway and it’s just a recipe for failure.

Over the past three months Jon had only gotten to see his girlfriend in person a handful of times and he felt that they were no closer to really knowing one another than that night that they’d first met as guests at a wedding. 

The most telling thing had been when Jon had realised he wasn’t really prepared to change anything about his life to enable him to _get_ closer to her. Maybe he was a romantic, but Jon had long held onto the notion that he would know _the one_ when he saw her - and he would be willing to move mountains for her…..or at least _consider_ the idea of making some changes in his life to be with her. And then, when he found that he wasn’t particularly upset at the prospect of the break-up….well….that just said it all didn’t it? He knew what he had to do.

Granted, breaking off their relationship in a diner was….a bit of a crappy move, but this meet up between their two hometowns had been planned for a week now and he thought it might just be one above the whole ‘breaking up over the phone’ thing on the ol’ ‘douche-move-o-meter’. Hopefully she wouldn’t make too much of a scene or inflict any _serious_ bodily harm on him. He silently pulled the little pot full of cutlery towards himself.

Jon cleared his throat as if that might get things going. The sooner he did this, the sooner he’d be back on the road. “Ygritte-”

“Jon, I’ve been thinking” she interrupted.  


“Oh”?  


“Yes” the fiery haired girl announced, placing her menu on the table and flattening her hands on top. “I don’t think that this is really working.” Jon blinked, his mouth parted in surprise. “Us, I mean” she continued, “it’s just all a bit too much with the distance and our jobs and I just think that neither of us are truly invested enough to make a proper go of it…you know?” Ygritte cocked her head to the side as she watched Jon’s reaction.  


He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and sucked in a breath to be released back into the atmosphere as actual audible words. Except, that didn’t happen.

 _Well that was unexpected._  

* * *

Jon decided on a coffee and a slice of pie. He’d just been dumped - he deserved some comfort food he mused, his fork eating into the pastry that had a dusting of sugar on top.

It had gone well he thought as he sat there alone at the diner, chewing on his calories. There were no items of cutlery embedded into his flesh and he hadn’t needed to stumble through his terribly rehearsed speech about ‘thinking on what was best for both of us’ or how he ‘didn’t want to be the one to come between her and her career’. He cringed into his sip of black coffee at the thought. 

“You’re not here with anyone are you?” came a voice by the side of his booth.  


He looked up to see red hair and blue eyes. For the briefest of seconds, thoughts of Ygritte coming back, confessing that she’d made a mistake and wanted to give ‘them’ another try flitted through his head. But no, this was not Ygritte. _Not Ygritte at all_ he thought as the woman beamed down at him from where she stood. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. He swallowed his coffee with a gulp.

“Err…no…no, I’m on my own.”  


“Great!” the redhead exclaimed, sliding onto the booth chair right next to him. She was so close, she smelt fresh like lemons and laundry dried outside on a sunny day. Jon was a little stunned. “I need your help - please say you’ll help me-?”  


“Jon” he supplied.  


“Jon” she tried out his name on her tongue “….ok, so the thing is any minute now my ex, Harry, will come walking through those doors looking like he owns the place with a smug-as-shit smirk on his god-damned fuckboy face” Jon nodded for her to continue “for some reason he wants to stay ‘friends’ with me even though he’s got a new trophy girlfriend on his arm… Anyway, I panicked the last time I saw him and agreed to a double-date. I managed to rope in a friend to be my date so I didn’t feel like a total loser, but he’s just bailed on me” she waved her phone for emphasis before throwing it back into her bag with a groan. “So I guess what I’m trying to ask is will you be my hot-as-fuck fake boyfriend for the next hour or so”?  


“I…” Jon stuttered, not quite believing that this gorgeous creature had just deemed _him_  ‘hot-as-fuck’. The gorgeous creature gave him a pleading look with big round eyes and he was pretty sure he’d do _anything_ she asked. “I…should probably know your name then.”  


“Sansa” she beamed whilst shaking his hand. “Ok Jon” Sansa started with a serious tone as she tucked her hair behind her ear and rolled up her sleeves as if she were about to get stuck in with some hard work. “Hit me - give me details about yourself, we need to seem convincing.”  


“Err…well, I’m Jon, Jon Snow, I’m 25.”  


“Uh-huh” Sansa nodded for him to continue.  


“I’m a firefighter.”  


At that Sansa made a small squealing sound and stamped her feet giddily. “Oh my good God you’re perfect! You’re hot _and_ a hero? Harry’s gonna _HATE_ you!”

“Um thanks?” He said, trying to ignore the swelling of masculine pride at her excitement over _him,_ of all things.  


“What else?”  


“I live in Hardhome.”

“Oh” Sansa said, looking a little disappointed. “You might have to lie about that. Hardhome is hours away and no one will believe that the whole ‘long-distance relationship’ thing actually works.”  


Jon smiled at her as she was distractedly looking at the diner entrance

“It does if it’s with the right person” he leant over and murmured low in her ear making her blush a little. She locked eyes with him then, a coy smile spreading slowly across her lips.  


Jon wasn’t entirely sure how long they had been staring at each other and smiling like utter idiots when they were interrupted by a loud, deliberate throat clearing noise.

“Oh! Harry!” Sansa exclaimed, tearing her eyes from Jon like she was trying to break free of a spell.  



End file.
